An air conditioner, in which refrigerant is circulated to perform a vapor-compression refrigeration cycle, includes an electric circuit such as an inverter circuit for controlling operations of a compressor and a propeller fan. In general, an inverter circuit of air conditioners is implemented on a printed circuit board. As an example of such a printed circuit board, Patent Literature 1 listed below states in paragraph 0058 that “The electronic components (4, 5, 6, 7) provided on the printed circuit board (2) are a central processing unit (CPU) (4), a transformer (5), capacitors (6), and connectors (7) for other devices. Each of terminal pins (3a) of the power module (3) upwardly extends (extends toward a near side relative to the plane of the figure) so as to penetrate the printed circuit board (2)”.